A Day for Launch
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Roshi x Launch: What starts out as a bad day for Master Roshi turns out to be one of the best nights he has ever had.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball" belong solely to Akira Toriyama. I make no profit whatsoever in writing this. Thank you.

Author's Note: Just wanting to get my feet wet a bit. Hope you all enjoy!

--

It had been a long day for the old master as he bade his two students into the Kame House for some dinner. It had already been six months since Goku and Krillen had taken residence over at the Kame House for special training under the "Invincible Old Master" Master Roshi or Kamesennin. As of now, both Krillen and Goku had finished their hard day at the construction site and they were ready for dinner.

"Man I'm so...hungry...must eat something...." panted Goku as he clutched his growling stomach.

"I'm so hungry...I could just eat a cow...raw...." panted Krillen as also clutched his stomach. Both were dragging their feet and it did not help that they had 50 kilo turtle shells burdening them.

"Quit your whining you two! Hurry along or dinner will get cold." snapped Master Roshi in an effort to get the two boys to get moving and hurry towards the house before it got too dark.

Once inside the trio were greeted with the aroma of fresh steamed rice and fried fish. In a flash all weariness disappeared from Goku and Krillen and they bolted towards the dining room and began to devour the meal set in front of them, leaving the old man behind.

"Oh my, I hope I have made enough for everybody." said the blue haired Launch outloud as the two young boys devoured plate after plate after plate. Master Roshi himself was too stunned to eat as he watched what looked like a full course meal for over ten people get reduced to nothing...and he left with only a bowl of steamed rice!

"Dagnabit you two! Hurry and shower already so we can get to sleep. The martial arts tournament is only two months away and from now on, we are going to get up fifteen minutes earlier!"

An audible groan could be heard from the two boys but Master Roshi would have none of it and soon, both Krillen and Goku took of towards the restroom, racing each other to see who would go in first.

"I guess I am going to busy tonight!" said Launch cheerfully as she started to pick the plates up and proceed with the monumental task in cleaning after the two boys. As she did this, Master Roshi could not help but admire her willingness to help. Most of the time he ended up with deadbeats who would do nothing but loaf around the house.

"If it weren't for her dang alter ego Launch would make a very good wife for a lucky man." thought Roshi as he watched Launch washing the dishes and humming a tune. She seemed so utterly content in doing her tasks and never complained.

It was not long though before Roshi ended up staring at the very appealing bottom of Launch. She had those dang short cut off denim shorts that exposed her slender legs and hugged her bottom very well. Every once in a while she would bend down and Roshi would be granted a rare glimpse of her panty line just barely poking out. This would result in the old man bleeding a river of blood before going unconcious. Yet he had never had the opportunity to cop a feel. Every time he tried something always happened. This time though, with Goku and Krillen occupied he might get his chance.

"Hehehe...a little touchy feely won't hurt anyone!" thought Roshi as he started to slink his way towards the unsuspecting Launch set in his goal to cop a good feel. He got closer and closer and soon Launch's ass was just within arm's length.

"Almost there...c'mon Roshi...you can do this!" prepped Roshi mentally as he lunged foward prepared to feel the smooth contour that made Launch's butt.

Unfortunatly Kami would have none of that as Roshi felt a great weight slam him in the back, completely thwarting his efforts.

"Haha Goku! Come get your towel if you can!" taunted a towel clad Krillen as he held yet another towel in his hand and completely unaware that he had just squished his own master.

'Oh my Krillen! What are you doing?" asked a startled Launch.

"Hey Krillen no fair! Launch please tell Krillen to gimme back my towel!" complained a very naked Goku.

"Now Krillen behave yourself and give the towel back to Goku." said Launch in the meanest voice she could muster...which still sounded very sweet and soft.

"But Goku ate the last bit of fried fish that was for me! This is payback!" declared Krillen.

"That's fine and all but git off of me!" said a very angry Master Roshi.

"Sorry Master!" pleaded Krillen.

"So...what is all the ruckus?" asked Master Roshi.

"Krillen took my towel and I need it cause I'm still all wet!" said a still naked Goku who was dripping water all over the floor wherever he went.

"You see Master I was supposed to get that last bit of fried fish but Goku here ended up taking the last piece and that got me made so I decided that I'll just go and take hi-"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" roared Master Roshi. Immediately the whole house went quite. Both Goku and Krillen were surprised at the volume but Launch seemed unaffected as she smiled and then said.

"Krillen...give that towel back or I-ahhh-ahhh-ahhhhh"

"Hide!" said Roshi in utter fear as the two boys and one old man went behind the sofa and cowered in fear as to what was about to happen.

"Ahhhh-ahhhh-phew...sorry guys false alarm!" said Launch cheerfully as all three guys face faulted.

"Here's your stupid towel. I'm going to bed." mumbled Krillen as he threw the towel back to Goku and left to the living room to get to sleep.

"Neat! Now I can get nice and dry now!" said Goku as he made beeline back to the bathroom leaving just Launch and Master Roshi alone.

"Those kids. Sometimes I think they'll give me a heart attack one day." said Master Roshi.

"Well...kids are kids!" said Launch cheerfully as she began to attack the dishes again.

"Launch there is no need to finish the dishes. You have done more than enough for today."

"Oh but I must finish. I know you three are so busy training and everything and I think that it is only proper that I maintain the house since I can't pay for living under your roof." said Launch.

"Launch...sit down we need to talk." said Roshi.

"Well...okay!" said Launch in her cheery demeanor as she took a seat opposite of Roshi.

"Launch you know that you do not have to stay here."

"Y-y-you guys don't want me around anymore?" said Launch as she began to tear up immediately . Roshi waved his hands in an effort to dismiss such an idea.

"No that is not what I am saying. You are welcome to stay as long as you like but don't you have a home?" asked Roshi.

"This is the only home that I have ever known." said Launch somewhat sadly. This surprised Roshi. He clearly did not expect such an answer.

"It is just that you guys treat me so well and sometimes I feel like if I don't do enough then you guys will just send me away...." Launch at this point was really beginning to tear up and Roshi had to act fast.

"That is not true! You do more than your fair share of work here." said Roshi.

"You think so?" asked Launch as she lifted a hand up to brush a tear away.

"I know so. Anyway, don't worry about the dishes. I'll have Krillen do them tomorrow since he started this whole commotion." said Roshi.

"Ok then!" said Launch as she resumed her cheery demeanor. Still Roshi was curious. He never had spoken to Launch like this before. Most of the time his conversation with her was limited to 'Hello's, Good Mornings, and Good Nights.' It was...quite nice to speak to her like this but there were still some more questions that he wanted to ask.

"Before we turn in I want to ask how you came about you alter ego?" asked Roshi.

"Oh...her. Well, I don't want to talk about it." said Launch quietly. Clearly her alter ego was a result of trauma that Launch did not wish to indulge in...at least not yet. But Master Roshi was going to find out anyway.

"Wait here Launch. I'm going to make us some coffee." said Roshi as he got up from his chair and strolled down to the kitchen.

"Sure!" smiled Launch going back to her cheery demeanor.

--

Once in the kitchen Roshi focused on Launch and soon closed his eyes in concentration. Suddenly Roshi was shown various images to Launch's memory and Roshi knew that he had succeeded in getting into Launch's mind. Now he just had to find the origins of Launch's alter ego.

This was difficult to say the least. Her psyche had two sets of memories...one from the nice Launch and the other from the Blonde Bomb. Roshi knew that he just had to chug ahead until there was only one set of memories. After a while he soon found less and less memories of the Blonde Bomb and more and more of the nice Launch until soon he got to where the only memories present were those of the nice Launch.

He saw a nice young girl of thirteen. She looked like a smaller version of herself here and on the whole was the same happy Launch he knew...just younger. He continued forth through where Launch attended high school at West City High. He witnessed her triumphs in the class and was ranked high in class ranking.

Then it was her graduation night. Roshi saw her saying goodbye to her parents and leaving with a few friends of hers' to go out. Why Launch would go out at this time of night Roshi didn't know but he would soon find out.

It was her and two young women one with red hair and another with black hair. They were alright looking but neither compared to Launch. It was then that they went into a house where three young men were there waiting for them. At once Roshi did not like the look of these young men. Even though they looked innocent enough Roshi could tell there was malicious intent behind their motives.

One man went towards Launch and placed his arm around her slender waist. Roshi knew that Launch was uncomfortable and tried to push him away but he did not relent and soon was attempting to force himself on her. The other two girls were not in the room...probably taken away to some other part of the house for no one came to help Launch as she screamed for help.

Roshi was trembling with rage as the man backhanded her and told her to shut up and that this was coming to her anyway as he shoved her into a wall and ripped her clothes away.

"Please...stop...don't do this...."

"I get what I want!"

So the young man proceeded to feel Launch up his fingers roaming wherever they wanted. They soon made their way past Launch's blue pubic hair and the man forced a finger up her womanhood forcefully. It was at this moment that Roshi saw the catalyst. In her hysteria and survival Roshi sensed her psyche changing its nature at this very moment to fight off a threat.

Launch suddenly felt the urge to sneeze in the midst of getting raped and she did just that and soon the Blonde Bomb that we all know and fear came to show herself.

"What the fuck are you doing to me? asked the blonde bomb forcefully.

"Look bitch I just told you to shut the f-did your hair just turn color?"

"You didn't answer my question! I swear...if you don't get off me and answer right now I will force you to eat your own balls!" roared the new Launch.

The man, unaware of the danger he was in now, moved forward until his face was right next to Launch's and said.

"Make me."

That was all that was needed as the poor guy suddenly felt a stinging pain in his eyes as Launch shoved her fingers in and dug hard. At the same time, she kneed the poor guy in the gnads causing him to fall to the floor, one hand on his eyes, the other on his balls.

"I'll make you pay for that bitch...I swear!" roared the man as he began to regain his eyesight. Launch went into the kitchen and drew a knife and something else...a handgun! Wow these guys really were thugs.

Still painfully aware that she was still naked Launch needed some clothes. Her own were ripped up but that was okay...she just found her victim.

"Ok pansy get up and take your clothes off!" ordered Launch as she waved the gun in front of the man.

"You can't threaten me! That gun ain't loaded!" said the man as he charged towards Launch intend to finish what he started. Unfortunately he did not take into account that Launch had a knife and as she sidestepped the man she plunged it deep into his stomach and used the gun to knock him out on the back of the head. The man was now unconscious as Launch took his pants and belt off and placed them on her.

They were green and very baggy and were far too big for her but they would just have to do. She used the newly acquired belt and fastened it on herself. At this point the other two men finally showed themselves.

"What the hell is going on here?" roared one of the men as he made his way towards Launch.

"You just stay right there." ordered Launch as she drew the empty handgun at the man. She hoped that they would fall for it.

"Okay now let us be reasonable." said the other man, his hands up to show that he wasn't going to do anything funny lest he get shot.

"Yeah let us be reasonable. Take your shirt off and stop oggling me or I'll blow your brains out!" threatened Launch as both men hastily took their shirts off and threw them to Launch.

"Good boys. Now get upstairs and don't come down for the next five minutes. Now get!" roared Launch as she took a step forward.

Both men stumbled on each other as they rushed upstairs.

"Idiots." said Launch as she put the oversized shirt on herself. She made her way outside and found one the men's hover car. She broke in through the window using the butt of the gun and unlocked it. She then used the knife to key the car until it roared to life and soon she sped off to live the rest of her life being chased by the cops.

--

Roshi soon ended his mental link and found himself feeling very sorry for what happened to Launch. Just one bad night out and now she was wanted everywhere she went. Roshi then went about the task of finishing the coffee and as he got to the kitchen he found Launch had fallen asleep.

"Poor girl has gone through so much. She must be exhausted." thought Roshi. Roshi then grimmaced a bit until he bulked up a little (the same form he used to fight Tien in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament) and lifted Launch and carried her bridal style upstairs towards her room.

While going up he could feel Launch cuddle into him and this made him blush quite a bit. It was then that he realized that this was the first time that he has acutally TOUCHED Launch in this way. He could feel her smooth legs against his muscular arms and her warm slender waist on the other. Even so Roshi did not go into a bleeding frenzy. He knew better than to let his perverted instincts take over right now.

He soon got into the room and found Goku there snoring the night away. Roshi could not help but feel a little jealous of Goku that he got to sleep next to Launch and not him. As he was about to put her down she suddenly opened her eyes and woke up. Roshi nearly panicked and thought that she was going to slap him for being a pervert or something. This couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Oh my I must have fallen asleep! How silly of me! Thank you for being so kind as to take me to my room Master Roshi." whispered Launch quite cheerfully.

"Ah...no problem." said a very relieved Roshi as he placed Launch down onto the bed and started to make his way downstairs.

"Wait."

Roshi turned to find Launch looking at him with those violet eyes of hers and Roshi realized that he was still in his muscular form.

"I don't want to sound so forward or anything but...can you sleep with me tonight? I sometimes have these horrible nightmares but if you are with me...then I know that I am safe." asked Launch.

Roshi could not believe what he was hearing. She was joking right? There was no way! Roshi felt absolutely ecstatic. Of course this was all in the inside. On the outside he remained stoic.

"Of course I'll sleep by you tonight then. Let me move Goku downstairs so he sleeps with Krillen." said Roshi as he made his way towards the bed and picked the small boy up and made his way downstairs.

Soon Master Roshi was back and took his place next to Launch.

"Goodnight Launch." said Roshi.

There was no reply. At first Roshi thought that she had left but soon heard the soft breathing coming from Launch. She had already fallen asleep. Roshi could not sleep for the first few minutes. He just could not believe that he was sleeping next to Launch even though he was on the very edge of the bed. Soon though, Roshi realized that he would never fall asleep in his current position so he turned and moved in closer to the center of the bed.

As he got closer he could hear Launch murmuring in her sleep. She was moving her head left and right in a jerking motion and was shivering.

"Poor girl must be relieving a bad memory from that time. What can I do to comfort her?" thought Roshi

Roshi then had an idea. He moved in a bit closer and placed his muscular arm around the small waist of Launch embraced her.

"I hope I live through this." thought Roshi as he braced himself to get smacked right out of the window by an enraged Launch. To his complete surprise he found that Launch immediately stopped shivering and relaxed. Her face, which was furrowed in distress calmed as she snuggled in closer to Roshi and placed her arm around his.

"Hotdog, it worked! I can't believe that it worked! Roshi you still got it baby!" thought Roshi excitedly.

Still, one thing was for sure. Roshi knew that he would never forget this night as he soon drifted off to sleep with Launch in his arms.

--

The next morning came and it was already sun was already up. Launch found herself waking up from the best sleep she has had in years to find Roshi, still in muscular form, sleeping next to her. She smiled to herself and was glad that she finally had a home where there were people who cared about her.

This serene moment was interuppted however as a fly entered from the open window and buzzed around Launch's nose.

"Oh dear...not now. Ahhh....ahhh...choo!"

At that moment, the Blonde Bomb made her appearance and she was pissed.

"YOU PERVERT, HOW DARE YOU SLEEP NEXT TO ME!" she roared. Roshi was suddenly awake and found himself staring down the angry Blonde Bomb.

"Now Launch, it's not what you think!"

It was too late. Launch got an automatic gun from nowhere and started shooting as she chased Roshi around the house. The commotion woke both Goku and Krillen up and they too found themselves running for their lives as Launch chased them all around the countryside shooting like crazy.

So much for training....

--

Author's Note: I don't think this has been done before but after watching Dragonball a bit, I thought that this side of Launch could have been explored a bit. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
